Field of the Invention
The invention relates to skibobs. Skibobs have frames which, in principle, are similar to bicycle frames with a seat and a forward steering column with a handlebar. The skibob slides on short skis, including a steerable forward ski and a rear ski.
Prior art skibobs of the above-mentioned kind are relatively bulky devices which cannot be easily handled, particularly For transporting them. Skibobs do not fit into automobile trunks and public transportation vehicles are also not generally equipped to handle prior art skibobs. Furthermore, most ski resorts disallow skibobs to be carried on chair lifts and T-bars. Finally, increasing popularity of smaller gondolas (2-8 persons) have made transporting skibobs in ski resorts even more difficult.